WHY ME?
by Xane
Summary: This is my first stab at ff. Anyway, you've gotta read to find out. Chapter 2 is pretty sweet. At least I think so...... PLEASE R&R.
1. Feelings

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so be nice when you review if you do. Enjoy. One more thing, if you read the story, then REVIEW. Thank you.  
  
WHY ME? - FIRST CHAPTER  
  
Goten  
  
I have been dating Paresu for six months now. Paresu is one of the best things that has ever come into my life. She is smart ....OK, maybe not that's smart..she is gorgeous, funny, and she complies with everything I want, and she has made my life more fulfilling. I love her a lot. I'm very happy with her. Somehow, there's a part of me that is not very satisfied yet. My best friend, Trunks, has been avoiding me for the past few months. When we get together, he doesn't say as much as his talkative normal self. When I make a remark regarding Paresu, he switch to another subject right away. He averts his sight every time he sees me and Paresu together. I am not sure what's going on with him anymore. He is as distant as he was close to me when we were children. I guess things do change when best friends grow up and follow their separate roads. I wish I knew what is up with Trunks. I really do cherish our friendship, and I do not wish to lose it over anything, and I mean ANYTHING.  
  
Paresu  
  
I have to admit that I love Goten very much. I am not too sure if I'm in love with Goten though. I do spend a lot of my time with Goten, but Goten has more and more stuffs going on in his mind when we're together. Sometimes, I would ask him a question, and he would not answer and ask me what I said. Our conversation has becoming more tedious every time we're on a date. I just want to know what is wrong with that man. This problem has been disturbing me for weeks now. If I don't find out soon, I don't know how our relationship is going to last.  
  
Trunks  
  
Why am I feeling this way? It's not right. Every time I am around Paresu, I keep on stealing glances of her. When she talks to me, I would stammer, sweat, blush, and act like any other idiots in love would. Why am I falling for my best friend's girl? Many women throw themselves at me and fall at my feet, but why couldn't Paresu be one of them. I know Goten loves her a lot, and truthfully, and I still want her to be mine and no one else. I work everyday from 8 A.M. until 9 P.M. to find myself always hectic so I don't have time to think about her. However, I always discover myself sketching her face on expense reports or contracts and picturing her in my head. I am going crazy over this woman. When I see her with Goten, I just want to find the hardest metal in the planet and smack my head against it so I don't have to feel anymore pain. I never knew that love can give a person this much agitation and pain until she came into my life. The more and more I avoid looking at Paresu, the more I want her. But I don't know if I can find the courage in me to stop having these feelings that would betray my friendship with Goten. Goten is the only friend that has ever really understood me and the only true friend that I have ever had. Other people just laud at me for their own desire, but Goten is nothing like those frauds. I don't want him to know what I've been thinking. Guiltiness conquers me each time I face Goten or talk to him. I think I have to let these feelings go soon. The sooner the better. I think I'll have a talk with Paresu without Goten to tell her and get over her for Goten and my friendship's sake. Hope I'm doing the right thing. It's better to be loved and lost than not to be loved.  
  
A/N: That is the first chapter. I know it's not very good, but I think the second chapter is more exciting. Tune in next time to see how the rendezvous between our odd couple goes. As I have said before, please REVIEW if you READ the story. Thanks people. 


	2. Love Hurts

I really didn't spend a lot of time on this chapter. I write the chapter as I think up the plot. I hope this chapter is better than the first one. I really think it's more exciting. Remember to review. Hope ya enjoy the story. I KNOW THE FIRST CHAPTER IS IN PRESENT TENSE BECAUSE IT'S KIND OF LIKE DIARY ENTRIES, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE PAST TENSE. I just try to make a point to those who even notice or care about tenses.  
  
Chapter 2-LOVE HURTS  
  
Trunks had decided to called Paresu out and tell her his true feelings.  
  
"Hi, is Paresu there?" asked Trunks.  
  
"This is she. Is that you, Trunks?" replied Paresu.  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I'm psychic?"  
  
"You mean psycho?"  
  
"Hey!!!!!!" Paresu laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I need to see you. Can you come out to the park in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"I have to go to work, but since you sound so desperate, I guess I cut you some slack," Paresu kidded.  
  
"Thanks. See ya."  
  
He hung up and got ready to see the girl of his dream. He clumsily stumbled over to his closet and contemplated about the perfect outfit to wear so he can impress her. After 10 minutes, Trunks realized that he was going to be late, so he took off at maximum speed down the stairs and ran right into Vegeta. Trouble had finally arrived.  
  
"Watch where you're going, brat!" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry Dad, no time!" he said as he fled out of the house so fast, that you can't even see him leaving. "He's got to learn some manners," muttered Vegeta.  
  
At the park, Trunks found Paresu waiting for him near the big oak tree.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Trunks said.  
  
"I usually don't wait for people, you know. This is the first time someone doesn't have to wait for me," Paresu replied. "So, what's up with the urgent rendezvous?"  
  
"I have something I really need to tell you."  
  
"Shoot. I don't have much time you know."  
  
"Okay, I..I..uh. Okay, this is more complicated than I anticipated."  
  
"What's so difficult to say? Even Goten didn't act like that when he asked me out on the first date."  
  
"Yeah. Um, Paresu, I've been grasping feelings for you inside of me. I can't stop thinking about you." He gazed at her direct in her brilliant brown eyes for a reaction.  
  
"I.I.I don't know what to say Trunks. I've never expected for you to make such a remark. Tell me how to reply, Trunks." She stepped back away from him. She could tell that the response must have not been exactly what he wanted to hear. His cold lively blue eyes have been conquered over by sadness. She quickly took a glance into his eyes. Guilt had filled her. This struck her candidly, and she didn't know what to say or how to react.  
  
Trunks seized her arm so she won't get any farther from him. "I know it's not right to tell your best friend's girlfriend what I just said, but I couldn't hold it at the bottom of my heart anymore. I guess I have counted upon for you to react this way. I understand if you're not feeling the same as I do for you." His hand slightly released her arm. He could feel warm tears starting to assemble at the corner of his eyes. But he was strong. Strong enough to hold the tears back and not let her see how hopeless he felt.  
  
Paresu lowered her face until her eyes caught the sight of the pavement they were standing on. She seemed speechless for a few minutes. Her whole body paralyzed and her mind was blank except for the fact that Trunks has feelings for her.  
  
"Paresu, I really wish I've never had these special emotion. After all, you are Goten's girlfriend. Maybe it is better if I hadn't told you."  
  
She elevated her eyes again and looked into his cool blue eyes. "Trunks, I think that it would be better if you told me so we can clean up the mess. Trunks, you are a very very nice guy. I mean, you're the CEO of Capsule Corp., you're brilliant, handsome, and polite, you're funny, and you're just a perfect guy. I mean, any girl would give up anything just to be with you. I don't know if I'm good enough for you, Trunks." She paused for a few minutes. Finally, she turned her head a little to the side so she doesn't have to look at him straight in the eyes and make it easier for her to conclude what she wanted to say. "There are many girls out there that are better for you. I like you very much Trunks. But these affections are nothing but merely feelings for a friend. A friend you can trust. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
Trunks nodded and huskily said, "Yes, I do."  
  
"I really don't want to hurt Goten, and I don't really want to hurt you Trunks because you have been a very good friend to me. You talk to me and comfort me every time I fight with Goten. But I love Goten a lot and cherish the relationship that I have for Goten. I just can't deceive Goten's love for me and be with you. I hope you fathom all that."  
  
"I do. I guess it's better to hear you actually say how you feel toward me. I understand." His voice was trembling a little, but he has managed to control himself.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. So I guess I have to wish you and Goten a happy and long- lasting relationship."  
  
"Thank you. Maybe it's not so bad to hear someone saying that he loves you," she said with a joking tone to calm the moment down.  
  
"Can I have a kiss to remember of you?" he pleaded her with the puppy eyes trick that had never failed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
He leaned over and swiftly kissed on her lips. She could felt his soft, icy lips against hers, and she kissed him back. He drew back and gave a closing hug that really signifies how he feels for her.  
  
"Good bye, Trunks. I'm very fortunate to have a friend like you. I hope you can find the lucky girl you really want to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"Thanks. Good bye, Paresu." And he watched her walking away down the road. He had never been more relieved in his life. At least he got his feelings out. Now he could really move on with a sweet but painful memory. There will always be a space in his heart that will eternally love Paresu, but it will all be the past soon. "I'll never forget you," he muttered under his breath. 


End file.
